Meeting again
by piegirl123702
Summary: What happens when one day Ash and May meet up again at a contest in Sinnoh?Advanceshipping AshxMay SatoHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic.Hope you like it!It's Advanceshipping(so don't read it if you're against Ash and May).Well I'm a little nervous on how this will turn out but,on with the show!**

It was a cloudy day in the Sinnoh region as Ash,Brock,and Dawn walked into a nearby little place called Celestic town where the oldest trainers in Sinnoh went to live their lives in peace and quiet.They quickly ran to the nearby Pokemon Center so their companions could be checked up on.As soon as they gave their pokemon to Nurse Joy,Brock took the opportunity to flirt with her before Crogunk was well again.Ash and Dawn tiredly plopped onto the couch next to the door.

"Aw man,my aching feet!"Dawn sighed loudly,collapsing on her side.

"I know how you feel."Ash said,sweatdropping while watching Brock get nowhere with the pink haired nurse.

Finally he gave up and walked up to his younger friends.

"Another day,another night alone with you two."he scowled,folding his arms across his chest.

"Well sorry for being such bad company!"Dawn growled,sucking in her cheeks.

Brock cracked a grin."I forgive you."he teased,lightly pushing her forehead with his index finger.

Ash laughed at their antics,watching the angry girl push the breeder off the couch.Just then,one of Nurse Joy's Chanseys walked over and handed each trainer their respective pokemon.

"Thanks Chansey."Ash smiled,slightly bowing to the pink pokemon.

She just smiled,gave a little wave,then handed a paper to Dawn before running off back to get back to work.

"What is it?"Ash asked,Pikachu climbing up his shoulder to get a better view.

Dawn read the small,slightly crinckled paper and a bright smile lit up on her face."There's gonna be a contest held here tomorrow for a ribbon!"she gushed,twirling around with the paper held to her chest.

"I thought you might like it."Nurse Joy giggled,walking towards the group.

"But how did you know she was a coordinator?"Brock asked,tilting his head to the right.

Nurse Joy pointed to Dawn's wrist."Every coordinator has a Poketech."she said.

Dawn then smiled a smug grin as she placed her hands on her hips."Well I do have three ribbons."she gloated,lifting her hand and placing three fingers in the air.

"Well good luck to you."Nurse Joy replied,returning to her post in cae anyone should need her help.

"Well,you're going to need a good meal and a long rest if you want to be in tip-top shape for the contest."Ash said,standing up.

"Pika!"Pikachu chimed in,agreeing with his trainer.

"Brock laughed."There you go think with your stomach again."he chuckled,standing up as well.

"Alright everyone,come on out!"Dawn yelled,throwing four pokeballs in the air.Out came a small blue penguin with darker blue down running down her back.She had two small white dots on her chest.

"Piplup!"she shouted,raising a wing in greeting.

Next was a small brown rabbit with white fluff on the tips of her coiled and powerful ears.As soon as she spotted Pikachu,she lifted the fur around her midsection to cover up a blush on her face.

"Buneary…"she said softly.

The following was a tiny white squirrel with pointed blue ears.The yellow sacs on her cheek began to spark as she checked out her surroundings.Her large tail had a blue stripe running down the middle with three large spikes ontop.

"Pachi!"she squealed,running around in a circle.

The last, and largest of the four,was a light orange weasel with a tan mouth and stomach.He had a floation sac around his neck and light blue finds on his arms.He carelessly flicked his two tails and crossed his arms.

"Bui."he said,closing one eye and focusing the other on his trainer as he leaned against the wall.

"Ok guys.There just so happens to be a contest here tomorrow so let's eat up and rest well tonight!"She shouted,pumping her fist in the air.

Her pokemon followed suit and walked with her down to the cafeteria with Ash,Pikachu,and Brock not far behind.

"Tomorrow's gonna be hectic."Brock said,wincing at the noise the five of them were making.

"Yea…"Ash replied,his stomach growling.

**So how was the first chapter?Not to bad I hope.Please send reviews and tell me how to make it better but don't bash the coupling.Sorry,no May this chapter.She'll appear about in chapter 2 or 3 so don't give up on me 'k?Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Sqee! I've got this story written down for about 6 chapters but I'll post them in a timely manner so bear with me, I can't always get on the computer and the fact that I'm moving soon and don't have a laptopo doesn't help. Don't worry that doesn't mean this story is gonna wither away, the updates will just be a little late and thank you for all the winderful reviews!I forgot the disclaimer last time so ahem**

**I do not know pokemon or any of its characters,just this story's plot.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After eating almost all the food in the cafeteria,Dawn,Ash,and Brock recalled their pokemon,reserved a room with three beds,and headed up to go to sleep.When they passed the room right next to theirs,Pikachu's ears twitched and he sniffed the air.

"What's up buddy?"Ash asked,noticing the mouse strange behavior.

Suddenly Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and ran to the door,scratching at it.

"What's up with Pikachu?"Dawn questioned,confusion written across her face.

Ash rubbed the back of his neck."I have no idea but there's something behind this door that he's anxious to see."He then bent down and picked up the pokemon."Come on,you're going to wake whoever's in there."he warned.

Pikachu tried to wriggle from Ash's grip but was unable to and gave up,his ears drooping.

"Chaaa..."he sighed as his trainer carried him into their room and shut the door.

Moments after Ash closed the door to he and his friends' room,a young girl opened the door Pikachu was so desperate to open and looked around the hallway.She shrugged when she saw no one,her long brown hair bouncing around.

"I thought I heard something."she said,rubbing her sapphire eyes with her hand and then yawned.

"Oh well.Let's go back to bed Eevee."she sleepily said,picking up a small brown canine with white tuff around her neck.

"Vee."she replied,falling back to sleep in her friend's arms as she closed the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash opened his eyes to see he was in a large,green field sitting beside a tree with Pikachu looking up at him happily in his lap."_I must be dreaming._"he thought,looking back at his friend and rubbing him inbetween the ears.Pikachu let out a low coo.

He then heard a feminine giggle come from behind him."Pikachu's as cute as always."he turned to see a girl he hadn't heard from in almost a year.

"May!What are you doing here?"he exclaimed happily.

She giggled again."You're dreaming,remenber silly?"she teased,laying down on her stomach and propping her chin up on her hands.

"Oh yea,I kinda forgot."he said,feeling embarrassed thta he could only talk to her in his dreams and even then she wasn't really there.

"I really miss you."he whispered,his face heating up a bit."It's been so weird not seeing you all the time anymore."

May began to laugh again.This made Ash upset.

"I'm being serious here!"he yelled,exsaperated.She then looked up at him with those large sapphire eyes.

"I know,I was just having a little fun with you."she smiled.Then her face softened."I've missed you as well.The only I've seen are Harley and Drew and they aren't exactly my favorites."

Everything then suddenly began to fade away,leaving nothing but darkness.All that was left was the tree,Ash,and May.Even Pikachu disappeared."Well it looks like its time for you to wake up."she said,then too disappeared.

"Wait,don't go!"Ash cried out but soon everything vanished and he could feel someone pushing him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ash?Ash!Wake up!!"

Morning came as the raven-haired boy groggily opened his eyes.

"Come on!We've got to go now so I can register for the contest today!"Dawn whined,shaking him violently.

He growled and gradually slipped from her grasp."Man and I was having a great dream too."he scoffed,crossing his eyes at her.

Instantly she became curious."Really?About what?"she asked,leaning in closer.

"N-Nothing you need to know."he stammered,blushing bright red.

Dawn snickered."I bet it was about a girl."she sneered.This made Ash blush even more."Ha!I was right!You naughty little boy!"she laughed,tears in her eyes.

"Shut up!"he yelled,pushing pass to the bathroom with a sleepliy Pikachu in his arms.He dropped his friend on the floor and began to fume.

"I can't believe her!She has the nerve to wake so rudely from my dream,then try and find out what it was about?Dawn's so annoying."he whispered so the two outside couldn't hear.

Pikachu,however,knew actually what was bugging his trainer.

"Pikapi,kachu chu Pikachu."he said,a wise look on his face.

Ash's expression then changed to one of saddness.He sighed and slumped into the tub,fully dressed.

"I know but I wanted to talk with May longer though even if it wasn't really her."he had been feeling strange ever since the two of them had went their seperate ways.Although he was happy when Brock joined up with him again,traveling with Dawn had brought back memories with the memories with the first Coordinator he travelled.He would look at her and see May instead,until she started talking to him.Later he had admitted to himself he was attracted to May but this just made things worse.

Pikachu sesned his friend's distress and jumped into his lap,trying to reassuare him.

"Thanks pal.You always know how to cheer me up."Ash smiled,rubbing his face in Pikachu's fur."Now let's hurry up and get clean so we can go to Dawn's contest."he said,starting the shower and getting undressed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there you have it,chapter 2 is behind us.Sorry if the dream scene was a little confusing.Woot,I've almost got my Jolten and Salamence to Lv.100!I'd better stop playing Diamond though so I can type the next chappie.If anyone wants a battle over Wi-Fi,just send it in a review or pm I guess and I'll give you my friend code.See ya for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there.Sorry if the next couple of chapters are a little short.I didn't want to extend them too far.Let's start!**

"Ah,we're late!"Ash shouted,busting out of the center and heading to the middle of the town where the contest was being held.He and Pikachu had stayed in the bathroom too long and had be left behind.

"Those losers."he mutterd as he approached the building.Pikachu also let out a angry hiss,thinking of the people who carelessly left them.

As the two of them walked through the double-doors into the lobby,they noticed the only ones there were them and a woman in her late 20'2 behind a desk,tapping a pencil on it and looking quite bored.

"S'cuse me ma'am."Ash said,walking up to her.She glanced up at him."Where do I go to watch he contest?"The woman lifted her pencil towards the left.

"Last door."she briefly said before sighing and tapping on the desk again.

Ash laughed nervously."Well thanks."he said,before quickly walking off.

When the two of them were well out of earshot,he quietly muttered to Pikachu,"Whatta grouch."Pikachu sparked his cheeks in agreement.

It didn't take long for the two young males to reach the door.Ash pushed it opened and saw the appeals were already starting.He found Brock fairly quickly and sat down next to him.

"Gee,thanks for waiting up."he sarcastically said,both Pikachu and him glaring at the spiky haired boy.

Brock looked at him apologetically."Sorry,but Dawn said you were taking too long and dragged me out here with her."he said.

Ash sighed and leaned back further into his chair.

"Whatever.Did she appeal yet?"he asked,watching the Kricketune on stage sing.

Brock shook his head."Nope,this is just the second appeal.She said she was gonna use Buizel though."

Ash smirked."Well that's going to be exciting,huh Pikachu?"he asked as the little mouse leapt into his lap.

"Pikachu!"he responded,lifting a paw.

A old man with his Houndoom had just left the stage when Lillian announced Dawn was next.

Ash immediately sat up."Alright,finally!"he cheered,watching his female companion.

Dawn was dressed in a blue tux with cut ends today,a red rose over her chest.Her pants were a darker blue compared to the shirt she wore and her shoes were black and shiny.On her head rested a top hat.

She held up a pokeball with a star seal on it and threw it into the air."Come on out Buizel!"she yelled.

The ball snapped opened and five stars circled the stage before combining and forming Buizel.

"Bui!"he shouted,dispersing the rest of the stars.

"Ok Buizel,use water gun then jump and use sonicboom!"Dawn said.

The otter shot a stream of water from his mouth into the air above him,then got on his forepaws and swung his tails,unleashing waves of energy at the water.This caused little droplets to fall on the stage.

"Now, quickly use aqua jet right here!"Dawn commanded,pointing at her hat.

Buizel nodded and enclosed himself in a body of water.He then shot up at his trainer's head,knocking off the hat.Buizel landed in the middle of the stage,the droplets falling around him,and caught the hat in midair and flashed a grin at the audience.

"Buizel!"he said,throwing it onto his head.

The crowd laughed and applauded, loving the appeal.Ash,Brock,and Pikachu also clapped.

"That was amazing.She sure did work hard to come up with that."Brock said,smiling.

Ash nodded."Buizel wasn't looking too bad either."he said.

"Pika,pikachu!"Pikachu laughed as he sat down.

Dawn and Buizel took one last bow as the left the stage for the next perfomer.

"Simply wonderful you two."Lillian said as she walked on and glanced at the card in her hand to see who to announce next."Well,well.It seems we're being blessed with one of the best coordinators around.Please give a warm welcome to May Maple!"

**I'm sorry if the cliffhangers are getting annoying but that's how I do things.Well…review and stuff(oh and today's my birthday.I'm 15!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ash almost fell out of his chair as the name was announced.Brock had a stunned look and Pikachu let out a surprised coo.

May ran onto the stage dressed in a white skirt and orange pants.She had her pack hanging loosely around her waist and resting on her hips.Her shirt was light orange with cut sleeves, a white stripe down the middle of her body.Her bandana was green with a white pokeball emblem on the side.She dug in her pack and pulled out a pokeball with blue and green confetti seals on it.

"Come out Eevee!" she said,tossing the ball above her head.

It snapped opened and releashed steamers and little bits of colored paper as the little Evolution pokemon bounced her way to the center of the stage.

"Eevee!"she cried,eyes shining.

"Use Shadow Ball to form a spiral above you!"May commanded.

Eevee nodded and launched black blobs of energy above her head until the took the form of a staircase.

"Now use Quick Attack to get to the top,then use Tail Whip on them as you come down."

The canine then leapt onto the closest ball next to her and began to zoom up to the next,carefully adjusting her weight so she wouldn't break one by mistake.When she finally reached the top,she leapt one more time and hit each of the blobs on her way down to the contest floor,making each explode in turn.As her paws reached the floor,she shot a look of triumph to the audience as the remains of the Shadow Balls fell all around her,creating a sensational feeling in the air.

"Vee!"she laughed,her chest puffed out.

The crowd went crazy with applause as May and Eevee gave a few curt bows then left the stage.

"That was a awesome performance!Now let,s see who moves onto Round 2!"Lillian shouted in the mic as she turned to the overhead screen.

The machine jumbled some faces around a bit before stopping and displaying eight coordinators,May as the first and Dawn as the fifth.

"And there you have it.These eight talented coordinators will move onto the battle round.Now we'll have the computer randomize the coming fights."The screen then took the eight cards with the faces on them and flipped them over.It scattered them around for what seemed a minute before turning them back over.May was to battle a young woman while Dawn was assigned to a man in his sixties.

"We're going to have a short ten minute intermission to set up the next stage but don't touch that dial 'cause we'll be right back!"the excited young announcer cheerfully said the audience before walking off.

Ash then bolted up,Pikachu on his shoulder,and looked at Brock.

"Come on,we've gotta go talk to her!It's been forever!!"he enthusicatally said,unable to control his bouncing.Pikachu looked equally as excited as he paced back and forth on Ash's shoulders.

Brock laughed as he looked at the pair and said,"Ok,ok let's go speak with May."

**I am SO sorry for not updating for 2 months!That road trip took a lot out of me and when we finally reached my grandmother's house to stay while we looked for one of our own,the computer wouldn't let me submit a new chapter!Oh well,I suppose it's behind us now that I've gotten things sorted out.From now on I'll try to update between one to two weeks(I've got so much homework to do,it gets in the way of the story…-)Thank you to those who waited for my update!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ash,Brock,and Pikachu raced to the room where the coordinators lounged until they were called to appear on stage.When they reached it,Ash almost ran face first into Dawn,who looked as excited as the three of them.

"Ash,is it true?Is the May who was just on stage the one you've told me about?"she blurted,unable to contain herself.

The boy nodded his head vigorously.

"Do you know where she is?"he squealed with delight.

Brock sighed from exasperation."Honestly,you two are no better than a couple of fangirls."he said.The two ignored him however as they staked out the room.

Finally,in the back in a small corner,they found her.She was sitting on a wooden bench next to a girl with short black hair sticking out from underneath a blue beanie and auburn eyes.May's Eevee was inbetween them,next to a small mouse with minus signs on her blue cheeks,her tail in the shape of one.It seemed like the two strangers were trying to cheer up a depressed looking May and Eevee.Dawn tried to walk up to them but Ash held her back.He wanted to hear what they were talking about.

"Relax May,you and Eevee did a great job out there.The audience loved you two!"the girl sat,patting May's back.

"Minun mi!"the mouse shouted,repeating her trainer's action towards Eevee.

"See?Even Minun thinks you did good!"she happily said.Minun nodded and shot encouraging sparks from her cheeks.

"I dunno….I feel like we could of put more thought into the appeal."May sighed,twirling her hair around in her index finger.

"Vui.."the little canine said,her ears drooping.

Ash had heard enough.He walked out of their hiding spot and said,"I agree with your friend May.You were fantastic."

May seemed shocked at the sound of his voice and slowly looked up.Ash felt his heart melt as a giant smile came to her face,her eyes seemingly glowing at his arrival.

"Ash!!I'm so surprised to see you here!"she shouted as she jumped up and gave him a warm,affectionate hug.He blushed heavily at her action but returned the hug.

"What are we?Chopped liver?"May looked over to see a annoyed looking Brock staring back at her.

"I'm sorry."she smiled as she gave him a hug as well."I'm really happy to see you too!"She then put on a sly look as she added,"So got a girlfriend yet?"

Brock instantly shrunk to the ground and went into a depressed state.

"That's wasn't funny…."he answered.

May simply giggled as she look at the lovelorn boy.Looking from the corner of her eye,she noticed a girl with a white beanie taking in all that was happening.

"Not to be rude,but who are you?"she asked.

"Oh,excuse my manners!"she said,clunking her head softly with her knuckle."I'm Dawn,I've been traveling around with Ash and Brock for a while now and I've heard so much about you!You're my inspiration!"Dawn said,smiling.

May blushed."Well I'm glad I could be such a influence on you."she replied,trying to wave off the praise.

Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder and greeted Eevee with a large hug.She purred and nuzzld his cheek.

"May,aren't you gonna introduce me?"the girl sitting on the bench asked,her Minun in her lap.

"Oops,I totally forgot!"she laughed,skipping to her friend's side."Guys,this is Leslie.I met her when I arrived in Johto at the Goldenrod city train station.She's a trainer."she proudly said.

Ash looked over at this girl called Leslie.She was wearing a tight fitting black shirt with a small skull in the middle with blue baggy pants.Her little beanie had the picture of a Cyndaquil sitting down.She wore black and white tennis shoes and had a red glove on her right hand with the finger parts cut off.Putting this all together,she was fairly cute,he thought.

"Nice to meetcha.I'm Ash Ketchum,that's Pikachu,and those are my friends Brock and Dawn."Ash said,pointing to each in their turn.

Leslie nodded."I noticed.So you're the infamous Ash huh?I've heard a lot about you from May."she laughed.

Ash's curiosity was ignited."Really?Like what?"he asked.

Leslie glanced down at Minun the let out a small giggle."What HASN'T she said about you?How you've almost won all the competitions you've entered,how you were always there for her when she needed it,how you're so sweet and caring and cute-"the rambling girl was cut off by May's hand clasping over her mouth.

"Um,w-well that's n-nice to hear."he stammered,a light blush creeping over his face.At least she hadn't forgotten him.

Suddenly,a voice boomed over the intercom."Ladies and gentlmen,we are about to start the battle round.Please return to your seats so we may begin."

Leslie escaped from her friend's grip and looked at her."Good luck out there."she smiled.

"Minun!"her mouse replied,cheeks sparking. you take Eevee to the stands for me?"May asked.

"Sure.C'mere Eevee."she called.The little Evolution pokemon jumped to her shoulder opposite of Minun.

"Go get 'em you two!"Ash excitedly said,pumping his fists in the air.

"Pi Pikachu!"his faithful companion added.

As the group went their separate ways,four figures hidden behind a plastic fir snickered.

"Looks like older twerpette's back."a woman with long,reddish hair whispered.

"That's means more pokemon to poach!"a man with short blue hair squealed.They both had uniforms with the letter "R" on them.

"Yea,but dat also means more pokemon to blast us off wit."a feline with a charm on his forehead sighed.

"Wobbuffet!"

**Sorry about the flimsy chapter last time.Like I said,I've got a lot of homework under my belt but hey,it's quality not quantity that matters right?Anyway I hope this makes up for it. **


	6. Chapter 6

As the group, Pokémon and trainer alike, headed to the stands, their new companion decided to join them at their previous seats. After plopping into the cushioned chair most ungracefully Eevee and Minun leapt off Leslie's shoulders and sat on the cement blockade in front of them.

"You guys ready to cheer for May and Dawn?" she asked.They nodded their heads happily and let out small shrills of excitement."Ok, let me get the last member of our little squad out."

Leslie reached into her green bag sitting loosely at her hips and pulled out a pokeball with a smiley face from the front pocket. Pushing the button on the front, she enlarged it and lobbed it into the air. A dazzling flash of light shot out and beamed in front of her, taking the form of a wolf like creature. He was all black except for his yellow rings across his body and had blood red eyes that looked to her with a glint of mischief. He opened his mouth to say something, revealing his razor sharp teeth to all.

"Breon."He announced as he gave his fur a bit of a shake.

Brock looked really interested in the pokemon."Wow, your Umbreon looks really healthy and powerful!" he complimented.

Leslie gave him a grateful smile.Umbreon rippled his lean, hard muscles to show off even more.Minun rolled her eyes and Eevee gave a little giggle.

"He was my very first Pokémon, this vain little guy." she laughed, playfully pushing the dark type with her foot." I got him as an egg from my neighbor when his Vaporeon had three eggs. I was so impatient though because it seemed like he refused to hatch after a while. Right when I went to go to Prof.Elm's to get my first official Pokémon however, was when he decided to show himself. Elm was pretty nice about the situation and let me get one of the starters anyway. He was so hard to train at first! As a Eevee,he'd never listen to me, bite my hand whenever tried to pet him, and ran away at times to go fight some Pokémon." at this she stopped and sighed, looking down at the troublemaking Pokémon. He just gave an innocent face." It was around the time that I met May that he began to like and trust me. He even evolved that night!"

Ash nodded his head in understandment."Pikachu was exactly the same way when I got him. The little guy didn't want anything to do with me and always gave me a volt when I tried to bond with him." At this the electric mouse blushed in embarrassment and nervously laughed as Eevee gave him a surprised glance." But later, we were attacked by a fleet of Spearow.They tried to harm Pikachu but I wouldn't stand for it. I told them to come after me instead." He paused for dramatic effect, much to the displeasure of Leslie's growing curiosity.

"Ok, what happened next?" she irritated said, pouting.

Ash laughed at her impatient behavior." Then Pikachu must of realized how much I cared for his safety because he leapt into the space in-between the Spearow and me then, with the help of a lighting bolt form the brutal storm that was going on, saved my life by giving all of them a huge shock!"

Leslie's eyes widened in amazement." That's' so cool!" she gasped.

The raven haired boy, glad for once someone was interested in his pastime stories, said," And that's not even the end of it! As the sun rose, Pikachu and me looked up ay the sky to see an enormous rainbow with Ho-Oh flying over it. At first my pokedex said it was an unknown Pokémon but after going to the Johto region later on I was sure it was Ho-Oh!"He concluded, folding his arms in satisfaction.

Brock sighed."Well, if you're done bragging about yourself, it looks like Dawn's up now." he informed the younger boy.

The two young trainers looked down on the stage in excitement as they watched the blue-haired coordinator come on, a determined look on her face. On the other side of the large battling field stood an old man with a receding hairline, little gray lines pointing out all over the place. He had very small black dots for eyes and wore a simple ragged green kimono with a light gray sash around his waist. Supporting him was a metal cane.

"Alright folks, it's finally here. The battle round!" the young and energetic announcer proclaimed into her microphone. The crowd let out a huge cheer." In our first round we'll have Dawn and Joe's talented Pokémon against each other, so let's get busy!" she shouted, the audience copying her words.

Dawn smiled as she threw her pokeball in the air and yelled,"Spotlight!"Out came a flurry of hearts that combined together to reveal her Rabbit Pokémon, who blew a kiss to the onlookers in the stands.

The older man nodded as he lightly tossed his old and tattered pokeball in the air." A large bolt of lighting struck out onto the stage, revealing a large dopey looking pig. He looked around sleepily and when his eyes landed on the pumped Buneary he let out a low yawn.

"Slow?" he called.

"Begin!"

Dawn wasted no time."Buneary, start off with a strong bounce attack!" she yelled.

"Bun!" she answered her trainer's call, leaping in the air at a tremendous height.

"Slowpoke, get her down with a water gun." Joe calmly called, blinking his eyes as he watched the rabbit.

"Slowpoke." he replied, opening his mouth wide and firing a spray of highly condensed water.

"Buneary, cancel that attack with ice beam!" Dawn fired back.

Buneary opened her mouth just as wide and began to form a ball of ice in front of her. As soon as it was as big as her head, the ice shot out at the water gun, freezing it completely and watching as the frozen water fell carelessly to the stage below, shattering into small pieces that backfire onto Slowpoke. They dug into his skin but it didn't seem to affect him.Buneary quickly wiped off her confusion of his resistance to the barbs and landed squarely on his back. A thud could be heard in the audience as she leaped back over to Dawn's side.

Leslie looked at the seemingly fine Pokémon, then back at Ash." Is he broken?" she asked a dumbfounded look on her face.

Ash just gave a small chuckle." Wait about five seconds and you'll see." he replied, staring back at the stage.

Everyone sat in silence as they looked to Slowpoke for a reaction. True to his word, five seconds later the Pokémon began to tear up and run around frantically, screaming in pain as he tried to shake off the ice barbs lodged in his skin. Joe watched as his points began to drop tremendously.

"Wow, that's some late timing." Leslie laughed; a sweat drop running down her cheek.Umbreon shook his head in disgust.

"Fight back with hydro pump pal." the old timer shouted out, a little cough following.

The pig was able to calm himself down enough to shoot another spray of water, but this time the spray was way more intense and came out as fast water from a fire hose.

"Buneary, I want you to use dizzy punch to get rid of that attack ok?"Dawn told her Pokémon.

At first the rabbit looked a little unsure of the idea of standing in front of such a powerful spray but nodded as she placed her trust in her trainer and bent over, her strong ears uncoiled. As the attack was about 10 feet from impact, she began to punch at the water which dispersed it into little droplets that surrounded her, creating a kind of misty and beautiful background that seemed to highlight Buneary's cuteness.

"And what a good play by Dawn! Using her opponent's hydro pump to show off how powerful yet elegant her Buneary really is!"Lillan cooed as the audience wooed and awed at the little marvel.

Dawn closed her eyes and laughed defiantly." How're you going to counter that?!" she asked Joe. When no reply came, she opened one of her eyes to a slit and flew over at what she saw. Slowpoke and his trainer had fallen asleep!

The crowd dropped over as well, the astonishment and confusion too much for them.

Leslie gave a nervous laugh." I guess old people need their rest!"

Lillian looked jus as confused as the spectators, glancing back at them with an unsure look on her face."Well, I guess since Joe and Slowpoke have decided to take a nap, Dawn and Buneary win by default…" The crowd let out an unsteady cheer for the confused pair on the stage.

"Oh well. I guess a win's a win no matter how you get it." Dawn said, Buneary still looking around a bit confused.

**This was supposed to be a bit of comic relief for you guys. My sister gave me the idea, now on to some issues:**

**I'm sorry about my grammer mistakes. I looked over this chapter really hard to make sure everything was correct. Hope I didn't miss anything**

**2. For my description problem, I've been given a book on creative writing so hopefully that will help in coming chapters on objects.**


	7. Chapter 7

As one of the audience member's Machamp generously took the napping pair off the stage, Dawn and Buneary gave their final bows before running back to the coordinator's waiting room. Lillian came on next, her composure retained, and shouted excitedly into her microphone," Who's ready to see some elegant battling!?" The crowd shouted their cry of glee as her response."Alright then, our next contestants are May and Jessica!"

Ash shot to the front of his seat so fast he almost knocked Pikachu over who was sitting in his lap.Minun and Eevee tried their best to keep in their laughter as Pikachu gave the raven haired boy a shock. Brock sighed and Leslie gave a little giggle.

May leaped from the curtain on of her side of the stage and held an enlarged pokeball in her hands. On the other side of the field was a beautiful young woman with flowing brown hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were a deep almond color and her sun-kissed skin enhanced her beauty.

"Woah, now that's a lady!" Brock cried out from the stands, but he wasn't the only one. Many of the male population were swooning over Jessica's looks, much to the annoyance of Ash and Leslie.

"Man, now everyone here's gonna act like an idiot over this girl and we won't be able to enjoy the battle!" the young female trainer sighed, her, Minun agreeing with her.

Ash shrugged as he looked back to the stage, namely looking at May." Some guys can't help it when they meet a gorgeous girl." he answered, glancing back at Leslie.

She gave him a hard look." Sounds to me like you've experienced something like that?" she replied, following his eyes on her companion.

The boy blushed heavily at his futile mistake. Did she catch on to what he meant? He tried to think of something that would save him from any questions but was saved as Lillian announced the battle to start.

May smirked as she tossed her seal encased pokeball into the air. It snapped open, revealing bright fireworks that shot forth a large teddy bear like Pokémon. He had a large grin across his face, little fangs sticking upwards. His belly was a light tan color which was a big contrast to the deep green across his outer body.

"Snorlax!"He yawned, scratching the back of his neck.

Ash laughed when he saw the Pokémon." So little troublemaking Munchlax evolved?" he asked Leslie.

The girl looked at him and gave a large irritated sigh."Yea, and he turned into an even bigger annoyance.Snorlax and me always fight over who get the most food every night and he usually cheats by eating mine when I'm not looking." Ash couldn't keep his laughter down as he looked at her. She shot him a death glance and he turned back to the stage but not without some more chuckles.

Jessica looked at the towering Snorlax in front then smiled, lightly tossing a black and red luxury ball into the air. There was a loud popping noise as it snapped opened and shot out an assortment of flowers that flew to the center of the stage and began to swirl around as if it was a twister. Another shape jumped from the ball to the center of the twisting flowers. It lifted its arm and swooshed the petals away with a flick of the wrist and revealed itself to the audience. Before them stood a human-like bunny standing on her back legs. She had large brown ears with yellow fluff at the ends and more around her arms and legs. She sported small, red eyes that gave a little wink to the crowd and a small black nose.

"Lopunny."She softly said.

The male Pokémon in the stands went crazy with woops and hollered as the rabbit looked at them and gave another wink. Pikachu and Umbreon however were able to keep their composure and sighed as the watched a male Mightyena beside them begin to drool.

"Well now that we've got everything set, let's get busy!" the excited announcer shouted.

"Snorlax, let's start strong with a Focus punch!" May yelled to her Big Eater Pokémon.

He nodded as the began to run quickly towards the unusually calm Lopunny, a glowing fist outstretched.

"Use Grass knot." Jessica quietly said.

The rabbit's eyes glowed neon green as she stood there and a small knot of grass appeared right below one of Snorlax's blind spots: under his large belly. The oncoming Pokémon tripped over the grass and fell straight on his face. A few cracks spurted from under his weight and a faint moan could be heard. May's points took a slight drop.

"Lax…" he cried, getting into a sitting position and rubbed his slightly bruised face.

"You ok there Snorlax?"May asked, concern filling her voice as he stood back up. He turned to face her and gave a small thumbs up, signaling his readiness to battle still."Alright then, let's go into Metronome!"

Ash heard Leslie give a small hiss of annoyance under her breath." Why Metronome? That's such a random move, why can they pull off a winner?" The boy himself also had doubts about the play by May onstage. However, she looked confident.

"Lopunny, just to be safe, use Dizzy punch while he charges Metronome." The woman said, her voice containing a bit of panic.

"Punny."The rabbit's ears began to glow a yellowish-gold as she ran at lighting fast speed towards Snorlax, her ears out in front. As she reached about 2 inches from Snorlax's sweating face, a loud popping noise was heard as Snorlax opened his mouth and shot out little glowing seeds in the surprised Lopunny's face. She flew back towards the side by her trainer and clenched her teeth as she struggled to stand back up. Jessica's points dropped half way.

"Way to go you big oaf! Nice Bullet seed!" Leslie yelled from the stands.Eevee, Pikachu, Minun and Umbreon toke up her cheers as well.Snorlax turned to them and gave a thumbs up.

Jessica saw her opening." Quick Lopunny, finish this with a combination of Hyper beam and High jump kick!" she shouted.

The rabbit nodded, opening her mouth and shooting out a high energy beam towards the distracted Pokémon.

"Snorlax, cancel that out with Solarbeam, and hurry!"May shot back, hardly enough time to react.

The surprised Snorlax turned to look at the beam shooting towards his face at a rapid speed. He opened his mouth in turn to fire a neon green beam of grass-like power to cancel the attack. The two beams hit one another and caused a mid-air explosion, smoke filling the middle. Suddenly Lopunny shot out form the smoke and was headed for Snorlax's face again, this time her right leg out and charged with power. Before his trainer could even give him a command, he threw his fist out, glowing the same blue color as before, and smashed into the rabbit's leg. A cracking noise could be heard as she flew on the stage floor, screaming in pain.Then, silence.

The contest hall was completely still, almost as if it was frozen in time, as Jessica slowly walked to the center of the stage. She carefully turned her Pokémon over, the referee at her side, and revealed the swirls in her eyes.

"Lopunny is unable to battle, Snorlax and May advance to the next battle!" he announced. The crowd shouted their cheers but May looked a bit sad.

"She must be feeling bad about Lopunny."She sighed, looking at her solemn expression.

"Don't worry.Snorlax will cheer her up later." Leslie assured the male by carelessly waving her hands around. Her face then took on a confused expression. "I wonder why Snorlax didn't wait for May to give him a command. That seemed kind of odd."

"I think I can explain." Brock turning to the two, his attention diverted from Jessica for the moment." He probably guess what she wanted him to do, protect himself. So that's why he used Focus punch on Lopunny, to make his trainer pleased."

Leslie took in consideration of what he said then shrugged, looking down at her own Pokémon.

"Alright folks, stay tuned into this station as our next round of battles begins!" the ever energetic Lillian cheered to her happy audience.

**Eh…sorry about the super later update. My English and Science projects got in the way and I was never really free to continue the story but it will be finished (one way or another).**


	8. Chapter 8

The following round of battles flew by quickly and all ended with either May or Dawn victorious

The following round of battles flew by quickly and all ended with either May or Dawn victorious. As they prepared for the final battle, Lillian announced a sudden change.

"Well folks, we're at our final battle and I can tell you're really pumped up, but we have a slight change for the combatants. It seems our judges would like something different and have asked them to find partners for a tag team double battle." She said, reading a small strip of paper that she had pulled from her pocket.

May and Dawn looked thoroughly confused, as did their Pokémon, but shook it off and both looked into the stands when their friends sat. May's eyes landed on Leslie and she motioned her hand for the girl to come fight with her, a mischievous look on her face.

"Alright! Time to battle!" she shouted, running down the steps to her friend's side. Umbreon and Minun followed her, both anxious to see if she'd pick them to fight.

Ash looked at her in envy. It should have been him down by May's side, not Leslie. He continued to glare at until he felt a pat on his arm. He looked down to see Pikachu giving him a sad look then turning to glance at Leslie, he shook his head.

The boy sighed." I suppose you're right, I really shouldn't be jealous but it's not fair." He whispered to the mouse," I want to be the one who fights by May." He ended his sentence with a light blush, watching the two girls onstage jump around in excitement.

Ash was so engrossed in his talk with his friend; he hadn't noticed Brock trying to get his attention. Finally, jabs to the side knocked him out of it.

"Ow!! What was that for?" he angrily asked, twisting around to see Brock's amused face.

"Well, you and Pikachu were so busy you didn't notice Dawn trying to ask if you'd be her battling partner." He laughed, pointing at the coordinator onstage jumping up and down and waving to get his attention.

This made Ash feel bad. Here he was, angry that his friend had chosen another for her tag team partner, and ignoring the fact another person he cared about wanted his help. Burying his shame, he leaped up and slid down the railing leading to the contest floor, Pikachu hanging on his shoulder with a gleeful look on his face. Reaching the little door that gives anyone access to the floor, he nimbly leaped over it and walked coolly up to Dawn's side.

The girl pouted as he neared her." Why didn't you even look up once?! I felt like an idiot jumping up and down like that!" she barked. Ash cringed a bit, he should of realized he wouldn't get off with a his head being chewed off.

"Sorry Dawn…Pikachu distracted me!" he yelled, dragged his Pokémon off his shoulder and into Dawn's face. The electric mouse was so surprised by the betrayal of his partner, he didn't think twice before sending a powerful shock through his body.

The raven haired boy coughed a puff of smoke before falling over. Dawn, however, had no sympathy and laughed as he struggled into a sitting position. Pikachu immediately knew what he did was wrong and licked one of his trainer's burnt hands to apologize.

Ash gave a tired laugh. "It's ok buddy….shouldn't have used you like that huh?" he asked, looking down at his friend. The mouse hesitantly nodded but then jumped to the top of his head to show all was forgiven. The tender moment was broken by a loud sigh of boredom from the other side of the stage. Ash turned to see Leslie looking at the two in anguish.

"Come on, we're here to battle, not show how much we love each other." She said to them, a playful look in her eyes.

Ash smirked as he turned to Pikachu." Ya hear that buddy? Well we'd better not keep them waiting should we?" he shouted back at her, standing up at Dawn's side with a determined look on his face. Pikachu leapt back down to the floor and sparked his cheeks in agreement.

"Well, if we're all finished talking then I'll present the rules to this battle." Lillian irritably said, glancing around to make sure no one disagree with her." Now that you both have a partner, they have to reveal which Pokémon they will be battling with before the coordinators. Both Dawn and May also can not use the battling Pokémon they have been using for the last rounds as well. The goal is to come up with as many combinations with your partner as you can while dropping the other team's points. Do we have an understanding?" All four trainers nodded." The show us your Pokémon!"

"I'll go first if you don't mind Ash." Leslie said, looking at the boy with a smile on her face.

"Not at all, ladies first right?' he replied, bowing in a sarcastic manner.

She gave another smirk then looked down at Umbreon and Minun, both looking pretty excited.

"Sorry Minun, sit this one out. Umbreon, you're up!" she said to the Moonlight Pokémon, who walked out in front of his trainer happily and growled slightly at Pikachu. Minun began to pout a bit but when Leslie didn't change her mind, she just sagged her shoulders in defeat and laid down next to her leg.

"Alright coordinators, you may choose your Pokémon now." Lillian instructed them.

"Hmm….well if you're choosing Pikachu, I guess Piplub would be a good match right?" Dawn asked Ash, who just shrugged and returned to making spiteful faces at Leslie. She sighed as she plucked the little pokeball off her waist. "You're really no help sometimes." She spat at him, throwing the ball in the air to reveal her proud penguin.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said to Piplub, a determined look on his face.

"Plub!" she replied, puffing out her chest at Umbreon to show she wasn't afraid.

"May, go with our usual tag team choice!" Leslie said to her friend as May reached for a ball at her waist as well.

"That's what I was doing." She retorted, lobbing it into the air. It snapped open and shot front flames surrounding a large Pokémon. As the creature landed, it dispersed the flames with a stamp of its foot and revealed its identity. There stood an avian type Pokémon with course red and orange feathers running down her body. Long white feathers jutted out from the back of her head and small yet sharp claws shot out from each hand. Her curved beak and glowering red eyes gave her a nasty appearance.

"Blaze!" she shouted, pumping her right fist into the air.

Ash let an impressive whistle escape his lips. "Whoa, Blaziken looks so much tougher than last time we saw her. What kind of training have you been giving her?" He asked May, who blushed in turn.

"Well umm….you see, Leslie was the one who helped out a lot in Blaziken's case. The two really get along. I'm actually embarrassed to admit it." She laughed. Leslie and Blaziken exchanged a wink and a thumb up.

This irked Ash even more. "Just how involved are these two? Barely a year and she's helping in another person's training." As soon as he realized what he was thinking, he shook in his to clear the thoughts. "Their friends, it doesn't matter if she helps in Blaziken's training, get over yourself!" his mental yelling distracted him the battle starting.

Dawn's punch to the shoulder solved that problem." What're you doing, standing like an idiot?!" she yelled, pointing at Umbreon coming in fast at Pikachu with a dark orb around his mouth.

"Ack! Pikachu, jump in the air!" he quickly responded, regaining his composure.

The mouse leapt in the air easily over Umbreon's body and landed nimbly behind him.

"Shoot and I thought we had him!" Leslie said, snapping her fingers and putting on a comical face.

"I'll show you! Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Umbreon!" the boy replied, a hint of fury in his voice.

The mouse's cheeks begin a spark with powerful energy as he rushed in on his opponents unprotected body.

"Now Blaziken, use Blaze Kick on Pikachu to protect Umbreon!" May instructed her starter. The Fire/Fighting nodded as she ran at Pikachu, her leg glowing with a red aura. Closing in on her prey, Blaziken let out a grunt as she knocked her foot in Pikachu's side, blasting him over to his trainer.

"Chaaa!" he shouted in discomfort as Ash bent over o pick him up.

"Can you still fight?" he asked worriedly as the mouse let a bit of a gasp out, trying to reclaim his lost breath.

"Pika." He said determinedly.

"Hey Ash, don't forget I can help." Dawn laughed, giving him a wink." Now Piplub use Bubblebeam on Blaziken while she's distracted!" she ordered her Pokémon.

The penguin smirked as she dashed u to Blaziken's side, nimbly leaping around all the punches and kicks she tried to dish out. As she landed behind her, Piplub opened her mouth and shot out little blue orbs of water on the bigger opponent.

"Quick Umbreon, go knock over that nuisance!" Leslie yelled, pointing at the Water-type. Umbreon leapt into action, his Shadow Ball still held around his mouth, and pushed Piplub away from his partner with the attack.As she struggled to get up, the Moonlight Pokemon held her down with one paw and gave a malicious smirk.

"Now use Toxic!" Umbreon's pores began in pea-sized holes all over his body until it looked like a set of Glameow's claws had poked him all over. Suddenly purple goo oozed out of the holes and fell onto Piplub's body. The penguin let out a screech of pain as the acid made contact with her skin, letting a low hiss escape from underneath.

Ash gritted his teeth in anger at the new situation." Pikachu, use Iron tail to knock Umbreon off of Piplub!" he yelled, glancing back to see Dawn's horrified look.

"Intercept with Mega kick!" May fired back in Leslie's defense.

The mouse suck in a rush of air then leapt to his paws as he began to charge at the dark-type, his tail aglow with a metallic look. Before he reached his target however, Blaziken stepped in front, swinging her leg back for a powerful kick.

"Quick, use Thunderbolt on Blaziken and continue your attack."Ash instructed, a pity of sympathy in his eyes.

Pikachu looked at Blaziken with a bit of sorrow on fighting on different sides but did as was told and shocked the Fire/Fighting with a large bolt. This was enough to send the fully evolved Pokémon reeling backwards, sparks on energy dancing around her. The mouse then continued his assault on Umbreon by jumping over Blaziken's body and smashing his tail into Umbreon's side, toppling him over into the wall. As Leslie checked on her Pokémon, Pikachu helped Piplub up and brought her to Dawn, who had rushed into the center of the stage.

"Ohh…are you alright my little Piplub?!"She moaned, looking at the burns all over the water-types body.

"Pip….."She replied, pushing away from her trainer and glowering at the smirking Umbreon. The proud Pokémon began to twirl around, picking up speed with each turn. Above her, a large mass of water was being concentrated in the form of a whirlpool.

This gave Ash an idea." Pikachu, jump in the middle of that Whirlpool and use Volt Tackle all around it." The electric caught onto what his trainer had planned, every though Blaziken's and Umbreon looked hopelessly lost. Doing as told, he leaped back on his lighting bolt tail and used it as a spring as he splashed straight in the middle. All the audience could hear was the constant chanting of,"Pikapikapikapikapika…" and soon the whirlpool became encircled in electricity.

"Wow folks, would you look at that? Both Pokémon have combined what seem to be their greatest attacks and formed a large whirlpool of doom for their opponents!" Lillian proclaimed, rising an uproar in the audience. Dawn placed a shocked look on her face.

"Ash, I didn't know you were capable of such high thinking!" she mocked, placing a dainty hand over her mouth.

"Yea, keep laughing and I'll just take the ribbon myself." He shouted back, irritated. This calmed Dawn down but a few giggles still escaped her.

"Alright Piplub, bring that powerhouse down!" she said, a look of victory on her face.

As the penguin brought down the mass of energy upon her foes, Ash and Dawn looked puzzlingly at Leslie and Dawn's calm faces. What were they so sure about?

"Now Umbreon, Protect!" A large glowing shield formed around the little dark type's body, enclosing him and his partner in a protective barrier. As the attacked landed on the top of their force field, a loud crash was heard and the crowd watched as whirlpool and barrier pushed against one another, trying to cancel the other one out.

"It looks like this is going to be a test of endurance for Piplub and Umbreon but the question is who has the stronger will to win?" Lillian narrated, watched the attacks create a sort of mystic light as the continued to clash.

Umbreon looked up at the massive water wave and grunted, trying to push it off of his barrier as Blaziken helped out by placing her palms against the inside walls and pushing upwards. Piplub began to sweat with the toll of her burden beginning to overtake her body. Pikachu desperately ran in circles continuously, trying to power up their attack. Then, in the audience, a loud crack was heard as the shield began to double over from the whirlpool's power.

"Keep it up you guys!" Ash yelled encouragingly, thinking hopefully they were going to win this. The barrier then spilt in half as Piplub pressed forward, leaving Umbreon and Blaziken to take the full hit.

"Blaze!"

"Breon!"

A large explosion erupted in the air as smoke filled the floor along with the hurt Pokémon's cries. Pikachu and Piplub landed back on their side, both heaving from the enormous effort they had just put in. The crowd was on the edges of their seats as the smoke cleared, revealing the two pokemon's conditions.

Though they looked badly burned, both Blaziken and Umbreon were leaning against each other for support and grinning, showing they still had some fight left.

"This is amazing! After all that these two are still anxious to battle! Makes you wonder what kind of training they've been through?"Lillian asked the audience, who were too surprised to respond.

"Good going guys, now lets give them a taste of their own medicine. Blaziken use Fire Spin!" May cheered.

"And Umbreon, jump in the middle and fire rapid Shadow Balls!" Leslie added to the deadly attack.

Blaziken pushed her feet into the ground, steadying herself, then opened her beak and fired a spinning vortex of fire at her opponents. Umbreon then gathered all his strength in his legs and bounced into the middle of the attack. He soon began to spin around and opened his mouth to shoot large black globs of energy at his worn down rivals.

"Oh no, their too weak to dodge!" Dawn shouted, watching Pikachu and Piplub helplessly look on to their finish. Ash opened his mouth but nothing came out but a shot burst of air. Even he could see this was hopeless.

The attacks had merged together to form a beam of fire and darkness, smashing itself into the weakened Pokémon. They let out screams of agonizing pain as it finished, falling back and having their pupils replaced with swirls.

"And it's over! Umbreon and Blaziken win giving May and Leslie the victory!"

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter's so long but I couldn't just give you a short battle as a climax to the contest right? Anywho, I think I portrayed Ash as the jealous friend too much eh? Sorry but I couldn't think of anything else. Enjoy(all two of you who still read this,lol).**


	9. Chapter 9

Ash watched the two girls excitedly receive the two ribbons from Nurse Joy and began to laugh and joke as they walked towards the others

lAsh watched happily as May and her companion received their ribbons, every though a thread of sorrow tugged at his heart. After the paparazzi were done interviewing and taking pictures for their articles for the next day, the two girls headed over to him, Dawn and Brock.

"Great battle Ash, you've gotten strong over the year." May complimented, Blaziken grunting her agreement. This caused a small yet familiar grin to spread across his face.

"Thanks, you were awesome as well." He answered, followed by a rough "ahem" from Leslie. He rolled his eyes." I guess you weren't so bad either. The girl smiled.

All eyes turned to Dawn once a rather large sigh escaped her mouth." Another loss." She mumbled, looking down at poke ball in hand. "At this rate we'll never get to the Grand Festival." She hung her head once more and sighed again.

May laughed and came over to pat her on the shoulder." Don't worry; I know exactly how you feel. I did lose my share battles as well." This caused the inexperienced coordinator to look at the older in disbelief. This made May laugh even more." What, I don't sound convincing enough? Ask Ash if you want. What's important though is you learn to find make caused the loss then improve upon it with your Pokémon because no matter what, as long as you believe in what you're doing, they follow and help you achieve even the most impossible goals." At this she paused at glanced at the raven haired boy with a light pink blush." That's something I learned from Ash when I started out so you should be thankful he travels with you."

Ash felt his cheeks light up from the surprise and instantly turned away with his hat pulled down, muttering something inaudible.

Leslie looked like she was about to gag as she returned Umbreon to his ball and was proceeding towards the exit, Minun climbing to her shoulder. "Man, is he all you ever talk about? Geez, how many more times do I have to hear about Ash the Great?" she yawned, placing her hands behind her head and looking tiredly at her feet.

"Well you could learn something from him Leslie; he's been at this longer than you." May snapped back.

The girl just waved her hand nonchalantly and headed out, that tired expression never leaving her face.

May sighed as she looked towards Ash."Sorry, she thinks she can beat anyone. It's that ego of hers." She said, sharing a look with Blaziken.

Ash shook his head as he replied. "It's no big deal, I don't care." The thing that was really on his mind was May had just stood up for him. Even if was a small little thing, it made him happy, the corners of his mouth pulling upward.

Suddenly, a yelp of surprise was heard through the contest hall as a loud boom filled the air with smoke and gravel, choking the people who remained inside.

"What the heck?!" Ash yelled, covering his mouth with the top of his black shirt. Pikachu dove head first into his jacket to protect his lungs from being infiltrated by the sudden debris in the air.

"We'd better get out of here before anything worse happens." Brock shouted, heading towards the exit while shielding his ever closed eyes from the dirt. The others nodded, each following him with their Pokémon right behind them. What awaited them outside was an unwelcome surprise.

There stood Leslie, angrily glaring up at an almost too familiar Meowth-shaped balloon holding two young adults and a feline looking pokemon with a charm faintly glowing on his head. The three laughed as the cat retracted a mechanical arm holding a struggling Minun in its grasp.

"Give her back jerks!" the girl yelled, trying to throw sharp rock at the balloon in an effort to deflate it.

"Ya, why wood we do sumthin' like dat girly?" the cat sneered, looking triumph at the electric mouse trying to escape with a Thunderbolt." Dat won't work wit our electric-poof grabby hand." Another maniacal laugh escaped his large mouth.

Ash gritted his teeth." Team Rocket! Let go of Minun!" he yelled as he stepped up next to Leslie, Pikachu jumping back out of the shirt and sparking his cheeks at the trio.

"Look who it is." The male member said, holding a rose nonchalantly to his as to further aggravate the boy. "Too bad you made such a late appearance but we've got one rat already."

Minun looked indignantly at her capture. He had no right to call her a RAT! Her place in the situation forgotten, she opened her small mouth and bit down on the man's index finger.

"YEOWCH!" he shouted in pain, quickly snatching back his wounded digit and cuddling it close to his chest. "Just like a twerp's Pokémon to fight when it's hopeless.." He hissed at the mouse.

"I'll teach it its place." The female of the pair snickered, holding a pokeball in front of her face. It snapped open as a beam of energy shot to the middle of the basket and formed the shape of a large serpent. When the white beam cleared away, there stood a large dark purple snake with blood red eyes and gold markings all over his body. His tail was in the shape of a large, cut blade, a tint of red lining the tip.

"Ssseviper!" he hissed, a flicking tongue catching Minun's face.

A frightened look crossed the Minus Pokémon's face as she desperately tried to shock her tormentor. The struggling seemed to excite Seviper as he caressed her cheek with the blade of his tail, causing a small squeak of pain to erupt from her.

"Now now Seviper, don't play with your food." The woman laughed, petting the snake's head.

That did it. Leslie immediately leaped into the nearest tree, trying to jump on the balloon's basket in attempt to free Minun.

"Blaziken, quickly grab onto Leslie before she does anything crazy!" May ordered, the safety of her companion causing her voice to shake.

The Fire/Fighting type easily launched herself into the tree and grabbed hold of Leslie's abdomen before she had a chance to jump herself.

However, no words of gratitude left her. "What're you doing traitor? Let me go, Minun needs help!" she yelled, pointing at the electric Pokémon, who at the moment was biting Seviper's tongue.

"Ya but she doesn't need you to go hurt yourself in the process, idiot!" May shouted back, anger replacing her worry.

That outburst put the girl at a lost for words, even Ash and Brock looked shocked. No one had seen her this mad since the time Team Rocket stole that rocket while Max and one of the gym leader's were on board.

"Don't worry Leslie; we've had a lot of trouble with these guys so we'll help out. Nobody's taking Minun away." Brock reassured her as Blaziken brought her out of the tree.

She turned with a look of mixed despair and curiosity. "Who are those people anyway? I've never seen 'em."She asked.

"Their called Team Rocket. The woman's name is Jessie and that spineless wimp over there's James. The Meowth is one of their Pokémon but he can talk for some reason." May explained, recalling Blaziken to her side.

"Why you….!" The man started but was cut off by the woman's glare.

"Thanks for the introduction," she coldly said, turning her nose up at them." But we really must get going now so Meowth, fire up the balloon."

"Yes yowr majesty." He sarcastically said, rolling his eyes as he pressed a small red button on a control panel. The fire under the balloon suddenly came to life and it began to speed away form the forming crowd.

"Oh no you don't! Staravia come on out!" Ash shouted, throwing a ball in the air. It popped open and shot out a large looking bird with dark black feathers running across his body. Powerful talons gripped the air as he flapped around the trainer's heads, showing off the white chest underneath. As he spotted his trainer, he opened his yellow beak to let out a cry.

"Staravia!" he announced, circling lower.

"Alright! I want you to bring that annoy balloon down." He instructed the bird.

He nodded as he set out for the sky again, flying so fast the air broke around his body. As he reached the balloon, the bird smirked at its inhabitants then carelessly floated upward and plunged his beak into the latex, causing the whole thing to rupture and fall to the ground. When it crashed in front of the band of teens, the mechanical arm broke on contact with the earth, releasing Minun.

"Mi mi!" she shouted as she tried to run off but Seviper's razor tail held her back as he hissed a warning at her face.

"Grrr, stupid twerps. The one time we're able to actually capture one of their Pokémon and a bird shows us up!" Jessie scowled, spiting in Staravia's direction. "Alright, you wanna fight? Then bring it on!" she demanded, reaching for a ball at her waist, James following suit.

"Well, I just finished a battle but anything to get Minun back." Leslie agreed while pulling a ball from her belt.

"Don't count me out!" Ash laughed as he too grabbed hold of a pokeball.

"Go Cacnea!"

"Dustox, get in there!"

"I choose you Chimchar!"

"Spinda, let's go!"

Four Pokémon shot out of the balls and glared at their opponents.

On one side, a bulky, purple moth fluttered around gracefully as he shot a smug look at the other side. Beside him stood a small cactus-like Pokémon that instantly spun herself around and clung to her trainer, James. She happily closed her eyes as she punctured his skin with her spiked arms.

"Tox!"

"Cacnea!"

On the other side stood a energetic orange chimp. He pumped his fists in the air, showing his eagerness to start a fight, as he hopped from foot to foot. A fire danced around his backside as his excitement grew. The last of the combatants was a bit dopey. She tottered from side to side as a large grin was forever sealed on her face. Her eyes were a pair of large swirls on her face and she had the ears of a rabbit. Across her tan body were random spots of red, ranging from large to small.

"Chimchar!"

"Spiin?"

"Alright Dustox, start out with Poison Sting!" Jessie commanded to her moth.

"Cacnea, add some Pin Missiles to that!" James cried, after throwing his Pokémon back into the fray.

Dustox opened his mouth, and shot out at a rapid speed, unleashed purple darts onto his enemies. Cacnea wound out her arms and added some glowing missiles

"Chimchar, leap out of the way!" Ash countered.

Leslie placed a smug grin on her face." Just stay there Spinda." She ordered, crossing his arms over her chest.

Ash glanced back at her in surprise. Did she want Spinda to get hurt? Quickly shaking his head, he focused his attention to the battle. If she wasn't serious about saving Minun then he'd do it himself, slowly placing his hand on Sceptile's pokeball to replace Spinda as soon as she fell.

Chimchar nimbly jumped clear of the area of danger before the attacks came in contact with his skin and landed a few feet behind Spinda, looking on utterly surprised that she didn't move, besides her constant teetering. Once the attacks landed on the ground, he quickly lifted his arms to shield his eyes from the dust that had risen. Carefully lowering his arm for a minute to expect to see Spinda all beaten up, he let a gasp of surprise escape his lips.

Spinda didn't need to dodge, her teetering around mindlessly like a hopeless ballerina was protecting her from any type of harm, much to Ash's shock.

Leslie looked at Ash with a triumphant smile. "So, you thought Spinda couldn't make it huh? Have some faith in this novice trainer, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." She said, smiling even more at his gaping mouth.

Turning back to her almost as surprised enemies, Leslie shouted out to her Pokémon," Now, use Dizzy Punch on that wimp of a snake!"

The ditzy Pokémon then turn to stare at Sevier with an almost creepy grin and charged, her fists starting to glow a soft white. Sevier, too stubborn to wait for a command from Jessie, flung himself at the rabbit with his mouth open and ready to attack.

Ash quickly regained his composure and found his chance to help." Chimchar cut him off with Flame Wheel."

The chimp ran right up to Spinda's side and leapt into the air, clutching his legs in a firm grip and spinning himself around until he was surrounded in fire. He then fell back down to the ground, crashing into the snake's back. Seviper as soon covered in flames as he dropped to the hard dirt and struggled to pull his body back up again. But the punches kept coming as he was pounded by Spinda's Dizzy Punch, soon seeing Torchics.

"Vipa….." were the last words out of his mouth before fainting.

Minun saw this as a chance to escape and nimbly jumped to her friends' side. She happily leapt into the waiting arms of her trainer and Leslie let out a sigh of relief.

"Good to have ya back bud." she whispered into the mouse's ear as Minun snuggled against her cheek.

Returning her attention tot the problem at hand, the girl looked over at Ash with a mischievous glint in her eyes." Ready to send them packing?" she asked.

Ash bowed slightly, returning the look." Ladies first." He answered.

"Minun, use Thunderbolt and Spinda use Hyper Beam!" she shouted, humor filling her voice.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel and Pikachu use Thunderbolt as well!" Ash added to the deadly combo.

"Don't leave me out! Blaziken, Fire Spin!" May joined in, obviously catching the happy mood.

Minun and Pikachu both jumped to the ground to stand next to one another as their cheeks began to spark. They joined hands as the huge blast of electricity fired from their bodies and formed a menacing looking dragon. Chimchar covered his body with flames as he spun around the dragon, lighting it on fire. Spinda opened her and formed a ball of pure orange energy that shot out in a beam when it was highly concentrated. The Hyper Beam sprang through the backside of the dragon and stopped as it found its way to the mouth, providing a tongue. Lastly, Blaziken stood next to the two electric mice as she fired a spinning vortex of flame , much like in the contest hall moments before, at the backside, giving the appearance of wings. As all the attacks came together, Minun and Pikachu let their hold on the beast go, giving it the go-ahead to bring down Team Rocket.

"James, hurry up and do something!" Jessie cried as she watched the dragon steadily come closer to its intended target.

"Uhh…Meowth, you're the one who handles all of our gadgets!" James quickly said, shifting all attention to the Scratchcat.

"But I used all tha money ta buy us tha balloon and grabby hand machine!" he retorted, beads of sweat pouring down his face.

Jessie was fed up with her "great company". "Fine, then you're both taking the most of the blast!" she yelled, pushing the pair in front of her, Seviper, Cacnea and Dustox included.

The dragon seemed to sneer as he crashed his body down on the Rockets', making a massive explosion as the attacks he was formed from disperse among the ground. Smoke filled the air with the trio and their Pokémon being flung into the blue sky above.

"For once we actually make a capture and our prize gets away!" the female of the group exclaimed, flaling her arms wildly in the air.

"Well at least look at the bright side." James disagreed, a smile forming on his face.

"And wat would dat be?" Meowth grouchily asked, his fur being ruffled by the wind.

"There's a new twerp to steal from!" he replied happily as the other two sighed and shouted their familiar cry of "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

**Hey guys, I'm really excited right now. I'm so happy May came back to the show in Japan already but I' m a little down about Eevee evolving already…-.-**

**Sorry about not including Team Rocket's theme song, I didn't know how it went.**


End file.
